


Travel Tips

by snarkysweetness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Hermione prepare for their honeymoon and Harry and Ginny teach them some new tricks when it comes to traveling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travel Tips

A small bead of sweat slid from his hairline, down over his scrunched forehead, past the bridge of his nose, and down between the small crevice of her breasts. An unattractive grunt escaped his chapped lips as he thrust himself deeper into her, his mind completely gone. He was unaware of time, space, or environment. All that mattered was seeing how long he could go without blowing his load and getting her to come in the process.  
  
Nails dug into his buttocks, causing his balls to tighten.  
  
"Fuck, Ginny, stop that- _shite_." With a jerk he began spilling into her, too soon for his tastes, but he dealt with it, making sure to make those final thrusts count for something.  
  
A few small moans escaped her mouth, but a cocky smirk remained on her lips.  
  
"As I said Potter, I have more self-control."  
  
Harry refrained from rolling his eyes, which would be childish. Besides, now that he was aware of his environment once more, he focused on keeping them safe while he landed his broom back on the Harpie's pitch.  
  
"Which is why you accosted me on a broomstick?"  
  
Ginny shrugged and adjusted her skirts. "The cleaning crew looked like they needed a show," she teased, kissing his cheek before hopping off the broom as they reached the ground. "See you at Ron's," she called, leaving him alone, half-naked, covered in come, and at the mercy of whoever happened to come out onto the pitch.  
  
Merlin, he loved that woman.  
  
After a quick shower and a fresh change of clothes, Harry Aapparated a block away from Ron and Hermione's flat, hoping Ron hadn't learned to read minds since he last saw him at the wedding. He may be aware of the fact that Harry shagged his little sister, but it didn't mean he liked it. Especially since after five years of dating, Ginny still refused to get married. She was much more keen to 'living in sin', not to mention pissing off her older brothers.  
  
Harry entered the small flat without knocking, finding Ginny on the couch with Hermione. She glanced up at him with a knowing smirk before going back to her conversation, ignoring him.  
  
"That way." Hermione pointed towards the bedroom without looking up at him, it was as if he didn't exist.  
  
Harry grumbled something like 'thanks' before heading off to find Ron, who Harry hoped actually wanted to see him.  
  
"Oh, thank Merlin, Harry."  
  
Ron looked like he usually did-lost.  
  
"What is all of this?"  
  
Strewn across the bed were various sex toys, whips, and…Merlin, were those men's thongs? Harry was beginning to think Ron was seriously disturbed.  
  
"Charlie and George, that's what all of this is. They sent it to me, mate. Said it was to 'spice up my honeymoon'. Did you know that women get bored with the same old moves? Apparently I'm supposed to keep her entertained or something…and the 'honeymoon is the perfect time to start'. They've gone mad."  
  
Harry picked up a letter amongst the mess, which was clearly signed from his brothers and hid a smile.  
  
"Ron, I think they're trying to have one over on you. Women don't need any of these things, especially not Hermione. Could you honestly see Hermione wanting one of those inside of her?" Harry pointed to a large glass dildo with blue designs on it. He withheld making a face. He didn't think that would feel very pleasant and he certainly hoped his sisterly Hermione wouldn't want to engage in acts that involved glass things.  
  
"But, what if she's bored and I don't know it? What if…bloody hell, mate. I need to make sure Hermione doesn't wizen up and find someone else."  
  
Ron had that desperate look on his face, the one he used to get in school when someone else had their attention on Hermione. He'd always been afraid of losing her and it seemed marriage hadn't helped that.  
  
That was Harry's cue to calm Ron down. Using his wand to shove Charlie and George's 'gifts' out of the way, having no interest in touching them (after all, with those two, who knew where they'd been), Harry took a seat.  
  
"There's one easy way to spice things up without resorting to drastic measures, if you're really worried about it. And your honeymoon will be the perfect place to introduce it."  
  
"Really?" Ron's face lit up before he tossed all of the sex toys back into their box and shoved them under his and Hermione's bed, to be forgotten.  
  
"Where are you taking her?" Harry asked, ignoring how pathetic Ron was when it came to Hermione and sex.  
  
"Hawaii. Oahu, specifically. Hermione wanted a 'tan'." Ron's face glossed over for a moment, imagining Hermione in a bikini. Harry made a face, _eww_.  
  
Shaking off the image of Hermione in a bikini, Harry went back to work. "Perfect, here's what I want you to do." And Harry began outlining his plan for an eager Ron while in the other room, Ginny was having a similar discussing with Hermione.  
  
"Ginny, are you sure about this? Honestly, I doubt Ron is bored, he's just happy to get sex at all."  
  
Ginny sighed in exasperation. "Hermione, that kind of thinking is what will get you in trouble. Trust me, they appreciate something new now and then, it makes them feel wanted and it's great for you too. Now remember, don't be afraid, location is key. The beach is perfect-"  
  
"But someone will see us!"  
  
"So?"  
  
Hermione gave Ginny a 'look'.  
  
"Fine, do it at night then, but remember, to wear this underneath your outfit when you do it." Ginny dangled sexy knickers in front of Hermione. She was determined to get Hermione out of her granny panties for this honeymoon, so much so, she'd secretly packed nothing but lacey things in Hermione's suitcase earlier, when Hermione had been busy yelling at Ron.  
  
"Are you sure Ron will-"  
  
"Yes. Positive."  
  
And it only took Ginny another forty minutes to convince Hermione to go along with her plan before sending the two off on their way.  
  
Harry stood behind Ginny, shaking his head. "Those two are hopeless."  
  
"Completely."  
  
"Want to shag on their balcony?"  
  
"You read my mind."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Hermione felt completely ridiculous. She had lacey knickers riding up her bum, her hair looked like something out of a country music video, and the lingerie that had mysteriously replaced all of the clothing she'd brought showed off too much of her breasts. She looked like a common whore, and when she got back to England, Ginny Weasley was a dead woman.  
  
"Hermione…are you okay in there?" Ron shifted nervously, looking out to the balcony and then the beach below, trying to remember Harry's advice on how to persuade Hermione into this. He began running all the lines through his head when a meek Hermione poked her head out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"I feel silly."  
  
He gave her a smile. "I'm sure you look beautiful. Why don't you…come on out. I have some champagne on the balcony."  
  
 _Good one, Ron. Smooth. You can do this._  
  
Hermione cleared her throat. _Great, here goes it. Commonplace whore coming right up._  
  
Stepping out of the bathroom, Hermione pulled at the loose pieces of her hair, as if they would somehow cover the exposed skin, not like Ron hadn't seen it all before, but she felt cheap.  
  
Ron forgot what it was he was supposed to be doing because the sight of Hermione was breathtaking and hardening, as he discovered a moment later when his boxers became far too tight. "I um…wow." _Smooth, Ron, smooth._  
  
Hermione gave him a small smile. "You like it? I mean, this is okay?"  
  
"It's more than okay, come here."  
  
Ron pulled her close and kissed her, his hand pressing against her lower back, causing their bodies to be flush against one another.  
  
Hermione sighed. What was so wrong with this? She didn't need sex on the beach or frilly under things to be Ron , she just needed him. Ginny and her ridiculous sex advice could go fuck themselves; Hermione was perfectly fine with what Ginny deemed to be boring.  
  
Breaking their kiss, Ron turned a bit pink. "This is going to sound ridiculous, but I let Harry talk me into trying to shag you in public, but I really don't feel like letting go of you long enough to get you outside."  
  
Hermione shook her head. Those two…  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll deal with Harry later, why don't you just do what it is you normally do?"  
  
"You aren't bored with typical Ron yet?"  
  
Hermione shook her head and kissed him, glad he'd stripped down to his boxers; they could get to the main event sooner. "I could never be bored with you Ron, I love you. I'm Hermione, I don't need a show put on for me, I just need you."  
  
Ron kissed her, his fingers slipping up her nightie before grasping her knickers and pulling them down. Hermione smiled, her fingers running over his abs. "And these, these have to stay," she mumbled, helping him out by stepping out of her knickers.  
  
His fingers found her opening and before they even made it to the bed, they had her crying out his name.  
  
Ron did everything perfectly. His fingers knew just where to touch her. His mouth paid every inch of her equal attention. And his length was wide enough to fill her completely. Hermione had no complaints.  
  
But she wouldn't mind a change of view. Hooking her leg around his waist, Hermione flipped him on his back, her hands pushing his chest down as she began riding him. As shy as she could be at times, there was something empowering about riding a man, especially when that man was Ron. The look on his face was worth more than anything else in the world; it let her know that she never had anything to worry about because he loved her.  
  
Tired, breathless, and sweaty, Ron held Hermione, ready for a sandwich so he could spend the rest of the night inside of his wife.  
  
"Ron…what is that?"  
  
Ron leaned up on his elbow, peering over Hermione's lovely body to find where her eyes were, letting out a groan.  
  
"Fucking Harry."  
  
Sitting in the middle of the floor was the box he'd hidden away back at home. How he'd…Ron was going to kill him.  
  
"Are those…handcuffs?"  
  
Ron looked down, a small blush covering Hermione's cheeks. "Um…I think? Why?"  
  
"Would you…wear them?" Her voice was quiet, but Ron could tell she was serious.  
  
Forget killing Harry. Harry was going to receive a big thank-you card. Later. Much, much later. Ron had much better things to do, starting with his wife.


End file.
